eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Player-written books
are exactly what they sound like: books written by those who play the game, just like you! For the purpose of describing this topic efficiently, when the word book is used here, it is to describe only the player-written books after they have been customized with text and saved. Notebook is used to refer only to the blank, freshly crafted version of the same item, before it is customized with player-written text. Uses for Player-Written Books *'Fiction' - Roleplay enthusiast may tell tales set in the game world that might include fellow players as a part of the story. Even non-roleplayers may decide to write a story themed to suit the EQ2 world, just for fun. *Like real-world fiction, this might include stories of any genre or it may be poetry :Nonfiction: *Guides - players often create in-game guides that act like mini wiki's that can be carried in your in-game inventory. *Guild documents - like the history of the guild, guild rules on so forth. *Supply lists - what better way to remember what you need to bring for a quest than a "shopping list" Using a Player-written Book Like "normal" books in the game, these books can be carried in your character's inventory. *To read a book from your inventory, locate it and R click on it to see the Options. Choose Read to open the book. They can also be placed in player housing or in guild halls *To read a book that you've placed or one you encounter, simply click it to open it and read. *See the Decorating Houses page for information on placement of books, which is like all other house items. How to Obtain Notebooks and Books Notebooks are created by a Sage who is and has: *Tradeskill level 50+ who has completed the quest, In A Bind. *Tradeskill level 90+ and who has enough faction can buy and scribe the special recipe book, Sage Secrets of Quel'ule. :Buying Notebooks: If you are not a sage or haven't attained the above, check the broker for blank notebooks. This is done by searching for the generic term, Notebook, or by using a descriptor for specific types shown below. For example, you might search the broker using the terms, "hidebound notebook" if you only want to find those on the broker. *Blank notebooks can sell out fast on the broker. If you don't see the notebook you're looking for ask those in the crafting chat channel if they can make what you need. :Buying Player-written Books: To buy books that other players have already written in, use the Advanced search feature on the broker. The drop-down list includes Player-written books. If you're not familiar with using the Advanced search on the broker, see the Broker page. *Player written books can also sell out fast. If you're looking for a book of a specific genre (fiction, a non fiction guide, etc.) you may need to ask in several chat channels. For example, those in the roleplay might be likely to have stories an poetry to offer, while those in the crafting or general chat channels may have more guides and other non-fiction books to offer. How to Create a Book Creating a book is as simple as obtaining a notebook, creating some content for it, and saving it. There are some things you should know about them before you start writing though: *Only the original author of a book can edit a book. You can not edit a book you did not write. Any book the author has access to can be edited and updated forever. *There are no precise limits on the length a book can be in the form of a word count or character limit. This is due to many factors, but the typical book is X to X pages (hey, I'm checking this ~Yasue) *You can choose a Norrthain language and font for the book. For example, you can write your book and switch it to publish it in Halasian if you'd like. *The version you see will not always appear exactly the same when saved. That is, you might see a sentence ending on one page, but when it is saved it stretches to the next page. You can use spaces or other characters balance or align text. This ties into the "many technical factors" that effect the book length. How to in steps: #Locate the notebook in your inventory #R click on it can choose Read #Write! #When you are satisfied, click Save *'This page is still in the process of being created. Hold on!' How to Make Copies of Your Book If you create a book you're proud of or one you think will make you wildy rich in plat, it is quick and easy to make multiple copies of the book with a few clicks. *Only the original author of a book can make a copy a book. You can not automatically copy a book you did not write. :*It is also in very poor taste to manually copy a book without the original author's expressed permission. :*Technically, anything you publish in-game is under the (real world) copyright of Daybreak. While they have been respectful of player-written work, you can not expect them to fully protect it either. For this reason, write things you want to share, but you may want to save your version of 'The Great American Novel' for the real world insead. *The style of notebook you use when making copies does not matter. For example, you can copy the same text into one notebook of each style if you choose. :*This is useful if you want a copy that fits into a bookshelf standing up in a guild hall, but want another version of the same book that lays flat in a house. :In steps: #Locate the complete book in your inventory #R click on it and choose Copy from the options #Locate a blank notebook in your inventory. #*The arrow icon for your mouse will be gold when hovering over blank books. need to check this - I think its gold #*The arrow icon for your mouse will red if they are already full. #Click the blank notebook to add the copied text. *'This page is still in the process of being created. Hold on!' Notebooks by Tier If you are not familiar with gathering and crafting, see the Harvesting Timeline to learn where you can obtain the materials a sage needs to make them for you. If you are not familiar, the word Tier (more or less) refers to a level range for materials. *The vast majority of the notebooks are from made with common and rare materials from T1-T8 (from the sage-only Bookbinding for Beginners recipe book). *There are only three T9 notebooks, two use common materials and one uses a rare pelt (from the sage-only Sage Secrets of Quel'ule recipe book). From Common Materials * - (T1) * - (T2) * - (T3) * - (T4) * - (T5) * - (T6) * - (T7) * - (T8) :Two T9 Notebooks use common materials: * - (T9) * - T9 From Rare Materials * - (T1) * - (T2) * - (T3) * - (T4) * - (T5) * - (T6) * - (T7) * - (T8) :One T9 notebook is made with a rare pelt. * - (T9)